


Las consecuencias de una imprudencia

by FCDA



Series: La graduación no es el final [5]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Aparición de un personaje de fondo de Hibike! Euphonium, Baterista sustituto, Gen, HTT - Freeform, Houkago Tea Time, accidente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCDA/pseuds/FCDA
Summary: Ritsu recuerda una dolorosa anécdota que la mantuvo lejos de su amada batería por un buen tiempo.
Series: La graduación no es el final [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611112
Kudos: 1





	Las consecuencias de una imprudencia

Ser impulsiva es una de las primeras características que mencionan las personas que me conocen si les piden que me describan. Incluso yo misma lo he admitido en más de una ocasión. Es algo inherente a mi naturaleza, y me ha llevado a hacer grandes cosas, como fundar Houkago Tea Time o sugerir hacer un viaje de graduación, lo que llevó a que John Taylor nos escuchara, se interesara en nosotras y nos buscara para reclutarnos en su compañía discográfica. Sin embargo, esa misma impulsividad también me ha hecho pasar tragos amargos.

Uno de esos tragos amargos fue estar alejada varios meses de mi amada batería. Ocurrió recién comenzaba la gira de nuestro segundo álbum. Durante uno de nuestros días libres, me dio el arrebato de intentar hacer escalada, con tan mala suerte que terminé cayendo desde unos cuatro metros de altura. No sé cómo logré que las consecuencias no fuesen más graves que una fractura en mi brazo izquierdo y algunos rasguños y moretones, pero agradezco que no haya pasado de ahí. Fui hospitalizada y la banda canceló todos los conciertos en las siguientes tres semanas, dejando en vilo el resto de la gira.

El regaño que Mio me dio no tuvo comparación, diciéndome que era una completa irresponsable por hacer algo tan riesgoso, que pude haber muerto, que la banda estaba en serios problemas económicos por la cancelación de la gira y cosas por ese estilo. Cuando terminó de desahogar su rabia, rompió en llanto, repitiendo lo mucho que temía que hubiera muerto o perdido la movilidad, y agradeciendo a las deidades de que no fue así. Durante el lapso que permanecí en el hospital, las chicas estuvieron atentas a mi evolución y dejaron completamente de lado cualquier tema relacionado a la banda. Supuse que era para evitar que me estresara por la imposibilidad temporal de tocar con ellas, pero las palabras de Mio habían calado fuerte en mí, especialmente las que hablaban de la economía del grupo.

Pese a que lo ocurrido fue un accidente, cancelar los conciertos implicaba que debíamos pagar multas por el incumplimiento de los contratos. Lo último que quería era tener una deuda impagable. Sabía que Mugi podría hablar con sus padres al respecto para hacerse cargo de eso, y también que yo no aceptaría de buenas a primeras, menos cuando todo fue mi culpa. Estaba dispuesta incluso a venderle mi alma al diablo con tal de pagarle hasta el último centavo a la familia Kotobuki.

Hablé al respecto de eso con Nodoka. Ella confirmó que Mugi estaba dispuesta a correr con esos gastos, algo que aumentó el sentimiento de culpa que me carcomía. Nuestra manager también comentó que Mio era la única que quería retomar la gira con un baterista suplente. Incluso había hablado con mi hermano menor, Satoshi, para que él fuera mi sustituto. Las otras tres se oponían rotundamente a la idea de tocar sin mí. Aprecié la fidelidad de Mugi, Yui y Azusa para conmigo, aunque me sentía indigna de ella, por lo que decidí ponerme del lado de Mio.

Cuando me dieron de alta, lo primero que hice fue encarar al resto del grupo y exponer mis propios pensamientos respecto a la situación en la que nos metí. Estaría en terapia al menos por medio año, lapso en el que ni soñando podría tocar la batería. Por esa época estaban pactados los conciertos más importantes para la banda e incluso había negociaciones para grabar un álbum en vivo. Por nada del mundo quería que ellas se perdieran de eso por mi culpa. En un primer instante no logramos llegar a ningún acuerdo, ya que todas estábamos firmes en nuestras opiniones. Los ánimos estaban tan caldeados que por un momento llegué a temer que la banda se disolvería, pero Azusa salió con una idea que, de una u otra forma, ponía de acuerdo ambas posturas. Aunque para ello, necesitábamos la opinión de mi terapista. De inmediato, hice esa llamada de la que dependía la continuidad de la gira.

La idea de Azusa era que estuviera sobre el escenario junto a ellas, apoyándolas en los coros e incluso cantando un par de canciones. Esa era la condición que la más joven del grupo puso para aceptar la idea de un baterista suplente, condición en la que su novia y Mugi estuvieron de acuerdo. Al explicarle esto a mi terapista, él dio su visto bueno e incluso se comprometió a viajar con nosotras para tenerme bajo su supervisión todo el tiempo. Llegadas a ese acuerdo, yo también puse una condición: que los honorarios de mi sustituto correrían por mi cuenta y que le devolvería a los Kotobuki todo el dinero que pagaron por la cancelación de los conciertos. Mugi se opuso a esto, pero le expliqué que era mi forma de compensar un poco el daño que causó mi arrebato, logrando que aceptara.

Creí que con eso todo fluiría bastante bien, mas en los primeros ensayos surgió un nuevo inconveniente. La química entre Satoshi y las chicas era inexistente. Pese a que mi hermano conocía perfectamente las canciones de la banda, cada quién parecía tocar por su cuenta, por lo que la sincronía era nula. Mio y Azusa eran las más molestas con todo este asunto. Querían que todo fuera acorde, como siempre lo había sido, y no comprendían por qué todo rastro de unidad en la banda parecía desaparecer en cuanto Satoshi comenzaba a tocar. Tras tres días de extenuantes ensayos infructíferos, decidimos prescindir de Satoshi y buscar un nuevo baterista.

En este punto de la historia, ya Yui, Azusa y Mugi habían hecho sus primeras incursiones como solistas, por lo que decidimos priorizar a los bateristas con quienes ellas trabajaron. Sumire Saito, hija de los sirvientes de la familia Kotobuki, que toca en vivo junto a Mugi y colabora con Azusa desde que se conocieron en Sakuragaoka, declinó la oferta argumentando que no se sentía preparada para tal responsabilidad. Con esto, nos quedaron dos opcionados: Junna Inoue, la baterista de Yui, y Hibuki Yamazaki, quien grabó las baterías del primer disco solista de Mugi. Con ambos la química fue mucho mejor que con mi hermano durante las audiciones que les hicimos. Las canciones fluían con naturalidad e incluso hubo un par de improvisaciones de las que tomamos ideas para posteriores canciones. Como tomar una decisión se hacía cada vez más difícil y quedaba poco tiempo para el reinicio de la gira, optamos por resolver este asunto de la manera más civilizada posible: un duelo de piedra, papel y tijeras del que Junna salió victoriosa.

Fueron conciertos difíciles, en especial para mí. El público fue benevolente con nosotras, aunque podía notar cierta resistencia a aceptar la presencia de Junna en el grupo. Además, me entristecía no poder tocar mi instrumento, al punto de querer abandonar el escenario por momentos durante los primeros shows. Mio hacía lo posible por mantener mi ánimo en alto, cosa que agradezco, mas no era suficiente. Cada vez que veía el yeso en mi brazo izquierdo, mi remordimiento aumentaba. Escribir se convirtió en mi refugio. Varios proyectos de letras surgieron durante esos días en los que el dolor físico y emocional no dejaban de atormentarme, algunas en reflejo de aquellos sentimientos, otras siendo mi lado optimista el que afloraba. No sabía cuáles podrían convertirse en canciones completas, pero esa forma de desahogarme me agradaba cada vez más. En esos momentos comprendí por qué a Mio le gusta tanto escribir.

Aún con todos los malos sentimientos que albergaba, en especial la culpa, esos días fui bastante consentida. Mis sabores favoritos de postres y tés estuvieron presentes en nuestros ensayos y reuniones, algo que en principio extrañó a Junna, aunque ella se adaptó rápido a la peculiar costumbre que dio a la banda su nombre. Mio estuvo particularmente cariñosa, evitando al máximo caer en mis habituales provocaciones. Incluso me daba una que otra muestra de afecto cuando estábamos en mitad de un ensayo y me dedicaba explícitamente un par de sus canciones románticas en el escenario. Era inevitable sonrojarme cuando eso pasaba, pero me agradaba y le agradecía su esfuerzo por hacerme sentir mejor.

Una de las cosas que más rescato de esos días es mi amistad con Junna. Ella fue bastante empática conmigo, reía de mis bromas y me consolaba junto a las demás cuando mis sentimientos afloraban en forma de lágrimas. También fue parte activa durante mi terapia e incluso me dio algunas clases de batería poco antes de que su tiempo con la banda terminase, cuando ya pude mover mi brazo libremente. El tiempo en que no practiqué me pasó factura cuando comencé a ensayar de nuevo y noté que mi coordinación casi se había esfumado. Junna supervisó mi reaprendizaje y aprovechó para corregirme algunos vicios que traía desde antes del accidente. Se notaba que ella tiene sólidos conocimientos académicos sobre los instrumentos de percusión. De hecho, ella fue percusionista en la banda sinfónica de su escuela. Cuando le pregunté qué hacía siendo la baterista de una cantante pop, como lo es Yui, ella me dijo que sentía más satisfacción siendo una música versátil, capaz de desenvolverse con soltura en varios géneros, que estando encasillada en uno solo. También me dijo que tiene un ensamble de jazz con algunos de sus amigos de la escuela y que trabaja como música de sesión en un estudio de grabación. Aún a día de hoy ella y yo seguimos en contacto y me honra ser su amiga.

Con el tiempo, las terapias dieron sus frutos y mi recuperación se completó satisfactoriamente. Para celebrarlo, convencí a las demás de hacer un concierto especial, donde no solo volvería a tocar frente a una audiencia, sino que, en nombre de la banda y mío propio, agradecería a Junna por toda su ayuda durante mi incapacidad. Además, en esa presentación estrenaríamos una nueva canción, salida de una de las letras que escribí en mi convalecencia. Como ya era habitual, Azusa y Mugi me ayudaron a escribir la música de mi canción, basándose en la melodía que tenía planeada para crear una armonía bastante roquera. Debo admitir que es una de las canciones más difíciles que he escrito para cantar y tocar a la vez, aunque lo hice en principio para que fuera lo último que Junna tocase con nosotras, el broche de oro de su estancia en Houkago Tea Time.

Ensayamos arduamente con el fin de que todo saliera a la perfección. Grabamos un par de demos para que Junna los escuchara y se aprendiera la canción para ese día. Temí por momentos que ella rechazara la idea, bien sea por modestia o porque la canción rayaba en los límites entre rock y metal, mas ella aceptó gustosa ese reto.

Aquel concierto salió a las mil maravillas. El público ovacionó con tan solo verme de nuevo sentada en la batería. Esa emoción me llevó a tocar con bastante fuerza en las primeras canciones, como me lo hicieron notar tanto las personas a cargo del sonido como mis propias compañeras de banda. Me excusé diciendo que hacía mucho que no tocaba frente a un público tan maravilloso, lo que valió para una nueva ovación. Aun así, Mio advirtió que podría dejarlas sordas si no regulaba mi volumen, por lo que traté de golpear más suave. Las canciones fluyeron una tras otra sin ningún altercado hasta el final de _Don't_ _say '_ _lazy_ _',_ cuando dejé las baquetas sobre el redoblante y me levanté de la batería. Tras tomar un trago de agua, uno de los chicos de logística me alcanzó un micrófono.

—Vaya que estoy fuera de forma. Creo que tomaré un descanso —bromeé—. Como ustedes sabrán, recién iniciaba esta gira tuve un accidente que me dejó inactiva durante todos estos meses. Si bien estuve presente en el escenario, ya que estas chicas no pueden vivir sin mí, en especial Mio, hubo alguien que asumió el reto de tocar la batería mientras yo no pude hacerlo. Y lo hizo tan bien que pensé seriamente en dejarla a ella como titular en la banda. —El silencio reinó en el recinto, indicándome que esa idea no era de su agrado—. Mio casi me rompe el cráneo cuando se lo comenté —reí mientras mi novia desmentía lo que acababa de decir—. Bromas aparte, le estoy enteramente agradecida por aceptar tocar con nosotras y hacer que esta gira saliera avante. También por ayudarme a regresar a mi nivel y compartir algo de su gran sabiduría _baterística_ conmigo. Y por eso, quiero que estemos juntas en el escenario una última vez. Por favor, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la gran Junna Inoue.

Entre aplausos, Junna apareció en el escenario, haciendo una venia ante la audiencia antes de sentarse en la batería. Tras su conteo inicial, la canción da inicio con ella dando el ritmo mientras Yui y Mio tocan el riff principal de la canción, adornado por los arreglos altos que solo Azusa sabe hacer. Tras un par de compases, mi voz se deja escuchar, cantando una letra que habla de mi deseo por salir adelante pese a la adversidad que enfrentaba. Noté entusiasmada cómo el público se dejaba llevar por la música, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo que la banda tocaba. Mientras Azusa ejecutaba el solo, me dirigí a la batería y di varios golpes aparentemente aleatorios a uno de los platillos mientras Junna aún tocaba. Ambas nos sonreímos con este jugueteo antes de regresar al frente del escenario para cantar la última parte de la canción. Cuando esta finalizó me apresuré a regresar junto a Junna, dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras el público aplaudía. Con una enorme sonrisa, volví a sentarme en la silla de mi amado instrumento y el concierto continuó sin ningún percance.

Aún a día de hoy, varios años después de todo eso, sigo pensando en esos sucesos. Fui ingenua y temeraria de querer practicar un deporte tan riesgoso, y también fui muy infortunada al ser uno de los pocos accidentes que se producen en la escalada, aún teniendo toda la protección requerida. Supongo que alguna deidad quiso darme una lección para que dejase de ser tan impulsiva, pero pudo haberlo hecho de una forma menos dolorosa. Aunque no es que pueda quejarme. Me lo busqué, después de todo. Además, ese tiempo de relativa inactividad representó una pausa que ni yo misma sabía que necesitaba, y me confirmó que estoy rodeada de maravillosas personas que, a pesar de que me regañen, siempre están a mi lado, apoyándome cuando más lo necesito.

**Author's Note:**

> Junna Inoue es un personaje de fondo en la franquicia Hibike! Euphonium. Es descrita en la novela como una talentosa percusionista que deja admirados a sus superiores. En el anime aparece en las varias escenas tocando los platillos, así como la batería en el inicio de Chikai no Finale.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
